


Edged In Lace

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Harry in Panties, M/M, Mild Power Play, They actually do have naughty pictures on their phones, This isn't canon, i'm shit at tagging, let's be real though it prob is, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the boys like to play.  And I imagine it would go something a little like this.  Yeah, so basically this is gratuitous porn without plot.  This is all in good fun.  It's 100% a work of fiction.  Or is it?  I'm so sorry.  But not really:-)</p><p>Please don't re-post this anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edged In Lace

Don’t get him wrong; it’s not that he actually minded getting out and having a few drinks at the club with Zayn.  He’d always enjoyed a fun night out with friends and playing the domesticated loved up boyfriend had more than sailed it’s course so if these were the steps necessary towards an eventual coming out, Louis was one hundred percent on board with this plan. Well, he had been one hundred percent on board with the plan, but that was _before_.

 

That was before Harry had sent him the picture.  What a complete an utter shit.  He’d known damn well what was going to happen when he sent it and he was probably back in their suite now having a good laugh at Louis’ expense.  Well, good, _fine_. He should probably get it all out of his system now because he wouldn’t be laughing anymore once Louis got back later that night.  That was for sure. Fuck, he really wanted to look at his phone again but he knew he couldn’t risk it out in the open like this. If anyone saw, it would be career suicide, but maybe he could sneak off to the bathroom for a quick peek.

 

“Z—Be right back, I need a wee.” He gave Zayn a quick heads up before heading towards a private bathroom in the back, Alberto one step behind him.  Thank God for small favors that he would at least wait outside the door for him. They may be close and Alberto was certainly trustworthy, but he was quite sure he didn’t want to see this. Once he slipped inside, he immediately turned the lock on the door and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, sliding his finger across it to unlock it.  The picture was staring straight back at him and his upper lip was already beading with sweat looking at it.

 

Harry was looking straight at him from the screen wearing nothing but a pair of see through, black, lace panties and a wicked smile.  Motherfucker. How the hell was he supposed to go back out there and smile while posing for fan photos?  It was impossible is what it was.  His v-line was prominent and combined with the laurels, he looked so amazing that Louis’ mouth was actually watering. He’d known damn well what a state he’d have sent Louis into when he’d pressed send and he’d done it anyway, obviously knowing full well that he was on fan duty.  He’d even worked himself up ahead of time because Louis could clearly see the outline of Harry’s cock pressed against the panties and he was hard. Louis zoomed in on the picture and noticed something even more distressing.  The panties had a little wet patch right at the tip of Harry’s cock. He was fucking leaking. Hard and leaking pre-come.

 

Jesus Christ Louis wanted to leave the fucking club right now but he couldn’t yet.  He was obligated to stay for at least another hour or so. His fiancé was back in their suite wearing black lace panties, hard and ready for him and he was stuck on fucking fan duty.  How the hell was this fair? He closed the picture out and shoved the phone in deep his pocket silently vowing that Harry would pay for his pain and headed back out to find Zayn and hopefully a shot of tequila.

 

*****

 

Louis was perfectly well aware that there would likely be pictures of him sitting against the wall at the club talking on his phone but frankly, he could really care less at the moment. He’d been half hard the entire time at the club and the shots of tequila hadn’t distracted him from thinking about the situation back in his suite whatsoever.  All he could see in his mind was Harry’s obscenely large cock pressed against the flimsy black material leaking pre-come and he’d tried to discreetly press the heel of his palm against himself to will his own dick to behave to no avail.  When his phone had buzzed in his pocket and he’d seen who it was, there was zero chance he wasn’t taking this call.

 

Forcing himself to lower his voice to a reasonable level, he picked up and without waiting for Harry to speak, he right away asked, “Did you touch yourself?”

 

Despite the loud club surrounding him, he heard Harry’s intake of breath, “Yes.”

 

Okay. Okay then.  Everything was fine.  He was _fine_.

 

“You knew exactly what was gonna happen when you sent me the picture, didn’t you Hazza?” He paused for a second, but only heard breathing on the other end.  “Didn’t you?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Mmhmm. I bet you did, baby. I’m getting out of here soon. Wait up for me?”

 

“Course I will.”

 

“Good. And Haz?  Don’t touch yourself again.  You know I’ll know if you do.”

 

He was sure he heard whimpering coming through on the other end before he disconnected the call and flagged down both Alberto and Zayn letting them know he was ready to roll.

 

*****

 

Louis was so worked up that he had to swipe his keycard to their suite three times before he finally got the door to open.  Once he got the green light, he quickly let himself in, did a quick scan of the front space only to be disappointed when he didn’t immediately see his panty clad boy. Hearing a sound from behind him, he whipped around and saw Harry in the bedroom, bent over in the corner on his knees looking for something.  The way he looked from behind in those panties was almost as devastating as how he'd looked from the front in the photo.  They barely covered a quarter of his ass cheeks and Louis wanted to run up behind him and bite him on the fleshy parts that were showing but it wasn’t quite time for that.

 

He cleared his throat loudly and that had Harry immediately bolting straight up and looking behind himself in Louis’ direction.  As soon as their eyes met one another’s, Harry licked his lips in a challenge with his eyes already partially dilated.  Louis was never one to shy away from a challenge and he wasn’t about to start now.

 

With his arms folded flat across his chest, he stood with his legs spread in a wide stance just staring at Harry, perfectly still and not moving for who knows how long.  Harry held his gaze for a few moments but then broke the contact, looking down and biting his lip at the same time.  “Harold.  Get. On.  The.  Bed.”

 

Wide green eyes immediately caught his own and they were unblinking with anticipation, but still he wasn’t moving.  “Now,” he tacked on for good measure and that had Harry moving quickly to position himself on the bed.

 

Of course Harry was still trying to gain the upper edge so once he reached the edge of the bed, he knelt down on it and started slowly crawling towards the center while pushing his ass out purposefully and glancing back at Louis with a faint smirk. God, he was so going to get it tonight. Fucking tease.

 

“Turn over,” he firmly stated and watched as Harry turned over and propped himself up against the headboard with some pillows.  He kept his stare on Louis, a glimmer of challenge in his eyes and it was incredibly sexy how completely confident Harry was like this.  He'd never been shy about his body, but the fact that he knew how good he looked and was confident that Louis agreed was a huge turn on to him. Louis continued to stand there with his arms folded over his chest sending a silent reminder to Harry of who was in charge tonight. “You know what you did tonight, right babe?”

 

He watched calmly as Harry nodded his head in agreement.  “Okay, good. So you know you’re going to be punished, don’t you?”

 

Again, he watched him as he nodded his head in agreement.  If his dick was any indication, and it probably was, he was probably too wrecked to speak already.  He looked painfully encased in the small panties, his dick pressing so hard against them at this point that the tip was peeking out the top a bit and he could see a stream of pre-come dripping from the head.  Louis wanted to lean over and lick it off but he reminded himself that it wasn’t time yet.

 

“Do you want to be punished, baby?”

 

“Yes,” came out a squeaky reply.

 

Louis uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips as he glanced around their suite searching for something to tie his boy up with.  Suddenly, he recalled something in their bathroom suite and turned towards it to retrieve it.  He knew he didn’t have to tell Harry to stay where he was because his boy was good and he knew exactly what to do.  When he came back to the room, he wasn’t surprised to see Harry sitting in the exact same position and praised him for being a good boy which immediately produced the wide dimpled smile that Louis loved best.  His boy loved to be praised.

 

He started moving towards him on the bed and when he got close, he showed him the bathrobe ties that he was holding in his hands and looked Harry straight in his eyes as he instructed him, “Put your arms up, babe.”

 

Of course Harry did so immediately and as he did, Louis could hear his breath stutter a little bit with excitement.  He wasn’t sure how the hell he had gotten so lucky to fall in love with a boy who was so giving and trusting and always so ready to play.  He wasn’t sure, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to question his luck. More like he thanked the heavens on a daily basis for blessing him with this beautiful boy.

 

“I’m gonna tie you up now,” he said clearly as he looked at Harry for any sign of distress and found none.  “Okay, what’s your safe word?”

 

“Banana.”

 

Louis would have laughed if he wasn’t already painfully hard himself and trying desperately to focus on the task at hand.  He distracted himself by skillfully tying Harry’s arms to the headboard and briefly thought that Liam would be pleased to know some of the boy scout skills he'd taught him had been put to good use. Then he remembered that his fiancé was tied to their bed in black lacy panties and immediately dismissed all thoughts of Liam and anything but Harry in black lace.

 

Once he had him properly secured to the headboard, he stood back up again and looked at Harry for a moment, licking his lips.  “That was naughty baby. What if someone had seen that photo, huh?”  He waited for a response but when it seemed he wasn’t going to get one, he pressed on. “I had to sneak off to the bathroom. Did you know that? Almost came in my pants actually. Could you imagine the fan photos if that had happened, Harry?  Could you?” He appreciated the ghost of a smile that spread across Harry’s lips.  His fiancé loved to be praised and even more so, he loved to know that he could affect Louis this way.  They both did and it’s probably one of the many reasons why they still couldn’t get enough of one another, even after all these years.

 

With one fluid motion he whipped his t-shirt off his head and moved his fingers to his nipples, pinching them between his fingers.  He knew this would get to Harry because he absolutely loved nipple play. It was a strange thing how sensitive they both were there but Louis was definitely worse off between the two of them and Harry loved to play with his as well.  It would kill him to be tied up now without being able to touch.  He could see him squirming a little bit on the bed now in fact.

 

“Does it bother you, baby? Does it bother you that you can’t touch? Because let me tell you. When that picture came through on my phone, all I could think about was getting my mouth on your cock through those panties. But I couldn’t, now could I?” Louis continued to rub his nipples for another moment while watching Harry shake his head back and forth and then slowly slid his hands down his abs to the button of his skinny jeans.

 

He watched Harry’s eyes follow his hands as he popped the button open and then he turned around, facing away from him to shimmy out of his jeans and pants knowing full well how much his boy would appreciate the view.  He turned his head and hooked his chin on his shoulder so he could watch as Harry pushed his hips up into the air searching for some type of friction only to come up empty.  He was sure he made things a million time worse when he bent over to pull them clear from his feet and heard soft groans and whimpering noises coming from behind him. 

 

Louis knew that he was being cruel because Harry’s situation in the panties looked quite painful to be honest, but he also knew that Harry got off on this kind of play and that he had a safe word.  He’d use it if he really needed to.  So instead of going straight over to the bed, he turned around to face Harry, grabbed his dick, stroking it lazily and watched as Harry came further apart, desperate to touch himself or Louis or possibly both.

 

“That’s right, baby. I couldn’t touch you. If I could have, I would have knelt down in front of you and blown my hot breath all along your length getting those pretty panties of yours nice and damp.  You would have liked that, wouldn’t you?”  He got great satisfaction out of watching Harry jerk his head up and down in agreement, far too aroused to speak.  “I bet you would have.  After that, I would have put my actual mouth on you over the damp parts and made sure that they were fully soaked through.”

 

He moved to the bed now kneeling far enough away that Harry couldn't touch and continued stroking his cock as he continued to torment Harry with his words.  “Then I would’ve taken your cock out just enough so that I could taste you with my tongue and I would’ve gotten you nice and wet.  I’d have had my hands down the back of your pretty panties grabbing handfuls of your cheeks and I’d push your cock further into my mouth, as I swallowed you down.”

 

At this point, Harry was thrusting into the air and there were tears at the corner of his eyes that he was desperately trying to hold back.  Louis decided that it was time for a little bit of contact.  “What’s wrong, babe?  You seemed distressed.  What do you want? Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“Please,” was the only word Harry could choke out.

 

Louis leaned forward then and grabbed Harry’s ankles, tugging them apart and shuffling forward in between Harry’s legs.  “Do you want me to touch you here?” he asked him as he bit into the baby soft inner part of Harry’s upper thigh.  The only answer was heavy breathing so he licked over the spot he had just bitten to soothe it and then shuffled up even further.  “Okay, well maybe you want me to touch you here then?” he questioned as he took the one side of the panties and gently pushed them down a little biting Harry on his hip. He could feel Harry’s legs vibrating with tension below him and he could see a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

 

“Wait! I have an idea. You stay here and I’ll be right back.” Louis jumped off the bed then and headed over to the mini bar grabbing out a small bottle of tequila. As he walked back to the bed with the bottle in his hand, he swayed his hips a little because he knew that it would get Harry just a little bit crazier and right now he wanted him fully gone for him. He climbed back up then in between Harry’s legs and made a show of opening the bottle while looking at Harry from under his eyelashes.  He could actually see Harry’s chest rising and falling rapidly from being so keyed up and that just pushed Louis to keep up the game.

 

“I’m a little thirsty, Hazza. I’m just gonna have a quick drink,” he told him as he poured some of the tequila into Harry’s belly button and started to slowly lap it up with his tongue.  A little bit of it trickled over his side and Louis followed the trail along his torso with his tongue, feeling Harry’s entire body shudder as he did so.

 

“Do you want a taste?” he asked him coyly, once again from underneath his eyelashes. He watched as Harry nodded his head in agreement, still far too overwhelmed to speak. He moved so that his body was flush on top of Harry’s and then grinded their cocks together twice before capturing Harry’s lips between his own and licking into his mouth to give him a taste. Kissing Harry was one of his most favorite things to do and he could do it for eternity usually, but he also knew that things were going to come to blow if he didn’t get a proper move on. He wasn’t aiming to have Harry to come untouched.  That wasn’t a part of tonight’s plan.  He moved to his knees and lifted his body up and away from Harry’s just enough so that he couldn’t quite reach him when he arched his hips up off the bed. His boy was barely holding on as he tried unsuccessfully to grind their erections together again.  When he failed, an actual tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

 

Louis reached down and brushed the tear away with his thumb.  “Do you need to use your safe word, Harry?”

 

His whole body was visibly shaking as he shook his head ‘No’.

 

“Okay then, baby. I think you’re ready. You’re ready, aren’t you?”

 

Harry could only bob his head up and down frantically as he clenched his fists that were secured to the bed.  Louis bent down and kissed along Harry’s jawline and then whispered in his ear, “I’m gonna ride you. I’m gonna ride you nice and slow but I’m not gonna untie you.  Not yet. You don’t get to touch. Do you understand? Do you want that, baby?”

 

Groans were escaping from Harry’s mouth, deep and tortured and his pupils were fully dilated, so much so that his eyes appeared black.  Louis knew that he would need to move now if he wanted this to last and be good and there was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be good.  It always was with Harry.  He slid his body back down Harry’s so that his eyes were level with his panty encased cock and then he used his teeth to ease them down and off of his boy’s body, watching with rapt fascination as a string of pre-come moved down with them.  Harry’s cock was angry and red at the top and twitching against his belly as his whole body continued to pulse in anticipation.

 

Once he had them fully off his body, he leaned back over towards the drawer of the nightstand where they had stashed a bottle of lube earlier, poured some out on his hands and then warmed it up rubbing his hands together.  Reaching one hand behind him, he rubbed two fingers along his rim before reaching down and grabbing Harry firmly in his hand, coating him generously. Then he sat up, balanced his feet on either side of Harry’s waist and very slowly lowered himself down until he bottomed out.

 

The whole time he was pressing down, he watched Harry’s face as a wide range of emotions flickered over it, moving from tortured to ecstasy as his eyes rolled back in his head. He waited a minute then, allowing his body to adjust.  They might not need as much prep given that they were together regularly, but Harry was still on the large side and neither of them wanted Louis to get hurt.  While Louis waited, he rolled his own nipples between his fingers again as he continued to observe Harry as he fell apart, loving the sense of power it gave him being able to affect his boy this way.  Once he felt sufficiently relaxed, he lifted himself almost fully off of Harry before sinking down slowly all over again.

 

It didn’t escape his attention that tears were leaking steadily out of Harry’s eyes at this point or that his knuckles were white from clenching his fists so tightly. He halted his movement for a second to check in, “Baby?  You okay?”

 

More tears. “Wanna touch you. Need to touch you.”

 

Of course he was going to let him.  There was never any question. They loved to play but Louis could tell when he’d had enough, even if Harry stubbornly refused to use his safe word. He leaned over slightly to release the ties from his boy’s wrists and brought them straight up to his lips kissing the spots that had been rubbed a little red from straining against the ties. They were serious about after care whenever they played but Harry wasn’t having any of it at the moment as he pulled them straight out of Louis’ grasp and moved them swiftly to his backside, grabbing greedy handfuls of his bum and lifting his pelvis up meet Louis and to increase the pace and intensity.  Apparently slow and steady wasn’t on his boy’s agenda tonight.

 

He was fucking into him with an unforgiving rhythm now and hitting Louis’ prostate on each stroke ensuring that this was going to be over much sooner than he had expected. Louis could already feel his own orgasm creeping up on him and he cautioned Harry with, “Babe.  Baby, I can’t.  I’m not gonna last….”

 

Those were the last words he said before he was shooting ribbons of white straight up Harry’s chest, a little bit of it catching Harry at the corner of his lip.  Immediately Harry’s movement stuttered and Louis felt him pulsing inside of him and watched as he bit his lip with his head thrown back further into the pillows, his neck straight down his chest flushed bright red and body covered in a thin layer of sweat.   He looked like something out of a dream and Louis just stared down at him again once again thanking the heavens for this beautiful boy.

 

*****

 

Later, after they had showered together, and washed away the remnants of their panty inspired playtime, they lay in bed with Louis holding Harry close to his chest. He was close to drifting to sleep when he remembered that he hadn’t even asked Harry about the panties. “So, Hazza…about those panties…” He could feel Harry smile into his chest and heard a small giggle.

 

“Gemma says we’re never to discuss this in front of her.  Not ever. Never.”

 

Louis let out a loud groan, “Oh my God, Harry.  You didn’t. Please, please, please, tell me you didn’t.”

 

“’S not like I could walk into the lingerie section on my own, Lou.” 

 

Louis had to relent that this was true but seriously, asking Gemma to pick them up for him? That was beyond embarrassing. How the hell was he ever supposed to look her in the eyes again?  “Please tell me Lotts wasn’t with her.  I beg you.”

 

Another giggle. “Nah- Lottie was with Lou and Lux. Oh, and she also picked me up a pair of red silk thongs as well as a cute pink pair of cotton ones with a bow on the front.  But I’m saving them. I think I’ll wear them to your footie game in April and let a little bit peek out the top of my jeans. You know how our girls feel about pink panties.”

 

*Fin

Thank you so much to Roni @ [reminiscingintherain](http://www.reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) for being my rock through all of my writing endeavors!!!!! If she hadn't encouraged me, I would never have posted this!!  Big Hugs XX.

I’m on [tumblr](http://www.someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com). Come say Hi!!


End file.
